Changes we can't control
by Swordon
Summary: A Story my sister asked me to right for her.
1. Chapter 1

"_And you're absolutely sure you want to do this?" She asked her, still wanting to go in her sister's place._

_She turned to face her sister. "Relax Tia." She said, placing a hand on her older sister's face._

"_I'll be back soon, besides, you could use a break."_

_She said, smiling at her sister._

"_I'll be back soon!"_

_She shouted to her as she spread her midnight blue wings and took to the skies._

"And you are sure of this predicament your highness."

The King of Adustum spoke to her.

She snapped herself out of the memory of leaving Canterlot.

"Yes your highness, my sister and I believe that if we set guards between Adustum and the badlands, it should bring your land peace once again, sir."

She finished her sentence standing up from her seat between the ministers of Saddle Arabia.

He looked to her, guilt and fear growing in his eyes. She couldn't blame him. Their Kingdom had been destroyed by the monsters who lurked in the badlands.

"Very well, Princess Luna, we will take hold of the situation and use your plan against the Bad Lands."

He said, standing up from his seat in the court room and leaving.

Pausing before the door, he turned his head slightly.

"This meeting is over." He said and left, slamming the doors behind him.

She gulped before taking her leave as well.

Arriving outside the palace, she looked to the sun, seeing how it was about the middle of the day, she wondered if she could get home if she left now.

She didn't have time to decide as a wooden plank slammed into the back of her head.

.

.

.

"Princess Celestia?"

She turned to find Prince Sombra, Luna's husband.

"What is it?" She asked him, turning to face him.

"Do you know where Luna is?"

He asked her, concern clearly in his eyes.

"Luna has not returned I'm afraid."

She said looking away from him.

"She has not returned for a week now." She said her voice trailing off.

Silence pervaded the hallway as the stood there, wishing for the lost princess of the night to return.

She let out a cry of pain as the iron pipe came in contact with her had once more.

A man with white hair grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time, **where are the elements of harmony**?"

She simply spit blood into his eyes.

He let out a frustrated gasp as he wiped the blood and spit from his eyes.

"Why you!" He hit her again, knocking some of her teeth out of place.

She coughed, the teeth she lost falling onto the floor in a pile of blood.

She looked up to the old man who had tortured her for the last week, trying to find the location of the magic relics they kept.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and authoritive yelling, coming from behind the door.

She watched the old man's eyes widen with fear.

Her own began to widen in fear as well as he pulled out a knife and held it dangerously close to her throat.

The guards from Canterlot burst through the barricaded door.

He quickly slit Luna's throat, knowing he wouldn't get out of this if she was alive or dead.

She gasped as her throat now had a large cut in it. She watched the door as her sisters guards shot the man with arrows.

Now slowly choking to death on her own blood, she saw a black haired man push through them.

She heard him call her name as she fell into unconsciousness, his emerald green eyes being the last thing she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wind…"_

"_I can hear the wind…"_

"_But, from where…?"_

"_Where am I?"_

Her eyes fluttered open as she examined her surroundings.

"_A hospital room, that's where I am_."

She looked to the open window, through the curtains she could see Canterlot's golden roofs.

"_But, that's impossible… I was just in-"_

Her train of thought stopped there as she remembered her recent memory.

His green eyes still shown bright in her memory.

"_Perhaps he had saved me…"_

"_From that terrible man…"_

Her mind thought of the old man who kidnapped her.

She couldn't remember all the terrible things the man had done to her, but she could remember the worst of it.

Her face twisted in agony and rage at the thought.

Keeping tears from spilling down her face, she turned back to the window and let her mind trail back into peace.

"_I don't need to worry, I'm safe now…"_

She whispered as she drifted off into another peaceful dream.

* * *

"Is mommy gonna be all okay?" His youngest asked him.

"I'm sure she will be fine Star Shine." He said to his daughter as he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

She giggled as she placed on a pale hand on his hand.

"Sir?" The doctor asked.

Sombra looked up from playing thumb war with his daughter to look at the doctor.

She had a stone look on his face, but he could see the sorrow behind her mask.

He picked up his daughter and placed her on his son's lap.

"But daddy!" She called to him.

"I'll be right back, for now play with your brother." He told her as walked through the door.

When the doctor shut the door behind her, Star Shine hopped off her brother's lap.

"Tag!" She shouted as she placed a finger on his knee.

"You're it Dark Heart!" She shouted to her older brother.

She turned with a giggle and raced down the hallway.

He stood from his spot.

He brushed his night blue hair out of his face and ran after his baby sister.

"How is her condition?" He asked the doctor.

She didn't respond.

"Is she going to be all right?" He asked, irritation and concern growing within him.

She still didn't answer him.

"Doctor Rose Leaf!" He said, his tone louder.

She turned to face him, her red and pink hair blocking her eyes.

He stood there, fruitlessly waiting for a response.

"Just...see for yourself" She said, turning away to not show the tears now streaming down her face.

He walked past her into Luna's room.

The window had been shut from when he was in here last.

He looked to her still form.

The moonlight shone through the window, giving her radiance around her.

"_She seems okay…"_ He thought, following her slow breaths.

He turned to the small group of doctors against the back room.

He looked to them, concern in his eyes.

"Tell me… what happened."

He said, anger flashing in his eyes.

Doctor Risky Ace gestured to the other to leave the room.

Once the door was closed, he turned to the prince.

"We have managed to tend to her wounds and cure the infection in them."

He paused, looking to the bed.

"Her wounds are not the problem in this case…"

He said, picking up a document from the bed.

"How long has she been gone?" He said turning back to the prince.

"A little more than a week sir." He replied, wanting to get the information as fast as possible.

"Than adding that to her time in the hospital, then…"

He looked back down to the document.

"Then our calculations were correct."

His eyes narrowed at the doctor, as if he were speaking another language.

"Prince Sombra, your wife was rapped." He said, looking up from the document and handing it to the prince.

"Oh my god…" He breathed.

"Is she…?" He said, his voice still quiet.

"Yes, you're Highness, she is."

"How long…?" He said, looking to Doctor Risky Ace, terror in his eyes.

"We believe that she has been pregnant for a month and half now, though we can't be sure."

His emerald green eyes trailed to his wife.

"I will leave two alone…"

He said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He shouted, a little too loud.

He turned his head of red-brown hair to face the prince.

"Send for her sister immediately."

He said, pulling himself together and regaining his regal posture.

"Yes, you're Majesty." He said and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, he rushed to his wife side.

Taking a seat on the stool by her bedside, he looked at her pale face.

He wanted to speak to her, but the words never reached his lips.

Instead he gently stroked her face, watching over her as the night passed.

* * *

"Princess Celestia?"

She ignored her name, crawling deeper into her soft bed.

"Princess Celes-"

The male's voice was cut off as a white-blue haired girl ran into the room.

"No!" The older, blue haired boy shouted as he fell into the door way.

"Star Shine, come back here!" He shouted to his younger sister, stumbling to his feet.

She giggled, watching her sister's children run into her room.

"Auntie Tia!" The little girl shouted as she crawled up onto her bed.

"What are you kids doing here?" She asked them as she helped Star shine onto the bed.

"Dark Heart said we had to bring message!" The five-year old shouted as she jumped on her aunt's bed.

"Big Brother!" She shouted as she stopped jumping.

"Where's message?" She asked her older brother.

Finally getting to his feet, he walked over to his aunt's bed.

"Thy doctors of the hospital spoke to, and told us to tell you-"He said, fixing his cape.

"Mommy and Daddy need you at doctors!" She shouted, grabbing her aunt's nightgown.

"Right now?" She asked with a yawn.

"Ah-huh!" She replied, looking into her aunt's magenta eyes that resembled her eyes greatly.

"Well then, let's go." She said, placing Star Shine on the ground next to her.

"Just, let me get dressed first okay." She told her niece.

"K!" She shouted as she ran over to her brother.

"We will await your arrival outside the door." He said, picking his little sister up and walking out the door.

She giggled at her nephew's habit of the royal Canterlot speech.

She then turned and began going through her closet for clothes.


End file.
